Noveno Doctor
}} Saliendo de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo como su único superviviente, el Noveno Doctor se pasó la mayor parte de su vida apenado por todo el sufrimiento que presenció. Le inquietaba el hecho de ser el último de los Señores del Tiempo, habiendo dejado el conflicto con el conocimiento del papel que tomó en la aparentemente horripilante conclusión. Aislado de la especie de los Señores del Tiempo, el Doctor se halló solo y desconsolado. Encontrándose atormentado por la guerra a nivel emocional, entró en un período oscuro de su vida lleno de resentimiento en el que solía ser duro con aquellos que lo perturbasen. A pesar de esto, permaneció siendo amigable hacia las personas que le agradaban, reafirmándose lentamente como el Doctor y dejando atrás su personalidad de la guerra. Rose Tyler fue su acompañante más constante, aunque durante el intento de la familia Slitheen de destruir la Tierra, obtuvo una aliada temporal al conocer a Harriet Jones. Esta crisis también dio inicio a una relación amor/odio entre el Doctor y la madre de Rose, Jackie, así como con el ex-novio de Rose, Mickey Smith. El Doctor tuvo una sola aventura con Adam Mitchell, uno de los empleados de Henry van Statten, a petición de Rose, pero lo expulsó de la TARDIS cuando Adam estuvo a punto de causar una alteración dramática en la historia humana. Adam posteriormente regresó para vengarse del Doctor por haberlo echado de la TARDIS, pero se redimió como acompañante al sacrificarse para derrotar al . Cuando se estaba acercando al final de su vida, a él y a Rose se les unió el capitán Jack Harkness en los viajes. El Noveno Doctor se regeneró después de absorber la energía del vórtice temporal que había otorgado a Rose los poderes de la entidad Lobo Malo, sacrificándose para salvarla. Biografía Presagio Cuando el Octavo Doctor miró a las Ventanas de la Mañana, vio a este Doctor como una de sus posibles apariencias en el futuro. Tras la regeneración Al final de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, el proceso regenerativo del Doctor Guerrero se inició automáticamente después de que se hubiera unido a sus otras doce encarnaciones para situar Gallifrey en un cubo de estasis. Habiendo envejecido hasta una edad avanzada, el Doctor notó que se moriría por estar debilitado. thumb|left|175px|El [[Doctor Guerrero se regenera. ]] No obstante, debido al hecho de que sus líneas temporales estaban "fuera de sincronía", (TV: The Day of the Doctor) el Doctor recién regenerado pensó que había "nacido en la batalla", (TV: Journey's End) creyendo haber causado la destrucción de Gallifrey y la muerte de billones de Señores del Tiempo inocentes. (TV: The End of the World, Dalek) Conociendo a Rose Tyler Poco tiempo después de regenerarse y aún sin estar "calibrado" en su nuevo cuerpo, el Doctor fue alertado por la TARDIS acerca de un problema temporal en Londres en 2005 relacionado con la Conciencia Nestene. El Doctor trató de rastrear a la Conciencia en la tienda Henrik's y descubrió que un empleado había sido asesinado. Se encontró con un grupo de autons que habían rodeado a Rose Tyler, una joven empleada de la tienda. Alejándola de ellos, el Doctor le avisó de que iba a hacer explotar el edificio y le pidió que corriese; cuando ella llegó a las calles, el Doctor provocó la explosión. thumb|250px|El Doctor conoce a [[Rose Tyler|Rose. (TV: Rose)]] Al día siguiente, el Doctor rastreó la señal del brazo auton amputado que había pasado a Rose y acudió a Powell Estate, lugar en el que ella vivía. La salvó del ataque del brazo y se lo llevó a su TARDIS tras pedir a Rose que lo olvidase. El Doctor volvió a encontrarse con Rose al salvarla de un Auton que había copiado a su novio, Mickey Smith, quitándole la cabeza al auton. Huyendo del caos causado por el cuerpo sin cabeza del auton, el Doctor y Rose entraron en la TARDIS, donde la cabeza del Auton permitió rastrear la señal de control de la Conciencia Nestene. Descubriendo a la Conciencia y al Mickey original en una base subterránea situada bajo el London Eye, el Doctor pidió a la Conciencia que se fuera de la Tierra y encontrase otro planeta del que alimentarse. La Conciencia se negó y ordenó a dos autons a que se lo llevasen como prisionero y confiscasen el anti-plástico que él tenía. Rose golpeó a los autons y el anti-plástico cayó sobre la Conciencia Nestene, destruyéndola y salvando la vida del Doctor. Él se llevó a Rose y a Mickey hacia un lugar seguro en la TARDIS y ofreció a Rose la oportunidad de viajar junto con él. Rose lo rechazó alegando que tenía que cuidar de Mickey y su madre y el Doctor se fue a solas en la TARDIS. Regresó segundos más tarde para decirle a Rose que podía viajar en el tiempo, terminando con Rose huyendo con él y dejando a Mickey confundido en un callejón. (TV: Rose) Aventuras a solas thumb|left|200px|El Doctor en el asesinato del presidente [[John F. Kennedy|Kennedy. (TV: Rose)]] Viajando por su cuenta, el Doctor recibió una señal de emergencia del Godspeed y se alió con el capitán de la nave, Locklear, para impedir que las lapas espaciales consumidoras de energía matasen a la tripulación. El Doctor las atrajo hacia la TARDIS al hacer brillar la luz del techo y, con las lapas rodeando el exterior, las transportó hacia un cinturón de asteroides cercanos para que pudieran alimentarse del sol. El Doctor estuvo en Dallas durante el asesinato del presidente estadounidense John F. Kennedy el 22 de noviembre de 1963, en Southampton justo antes del viaje del [[Titanic|RMS Titanic]] de abril de 1912 y en Indonesia el día de la erupción del Krakatoa en agosto de 1883. (TV: Rose) Haciéndose pasar por un leñador, el Doctor salvó a una niña pequeña llamada Rose y a su abuela de un Zygon. Explicó a Rose y a su abuela lo que había ocurrido mientras se tomaba té con ellas y luego regresó a la TARDIS. (PROSA: Little Rose Riding Hood) thumb|250px|Los Doctores [[Cuarto Doctor|Cuarto, Noveno y Séptimo aparecen en las pantallas al acudir para salvar Gallifrey. ]] El Noveno Doctor se unió con el resto de sus encarnaciones, pasadas y futuras, para poder salvar Gallifrey de la destrucción en el día final de la Última Guerra del Tiempo, aunque perdió todos los recuerdos relacionados con ello debido a que las líneas temporales no estaban sincronizadas. En Estanbul en el siglo XXI, el Doctor se enfrentó contra un Sontaran en una lucha con espadas. Sally Sparrow lo salvó de otro Sontaran y le entregó su tarea de Navidad de 2005, pidiéndole que la llevase con él en todo momento. (PROSA: What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow) El Noveno Doctor entregó cartas de su quinta encarnación a Clarrie y a sus ex-acompañantes Peri Brown y Erimem en la taberna Kingmaker en 1483, (AUDIO: The Kingmaker) cuidó las heridas de Honoré Lechasseur tras la explosión de un búnker en 1951, (PROSA: The Albino's Dancer) y se llevó a Alexander Pope y a Theobald para que viesen la obra de William Shakespeare Cardenio. (PROSA: Double Falsehood) thumb|left|225px|El Doctor se comunica con [[Sally Sparrow (What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow)|Sally Sparrow a través de una cinta de vídeo. (PROSA: What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow)]] Aterrizando en una caseta de jardín en Devon en Nochebuena de 1985, la TARDIS "eructó", saltando veinte años hacia adelante en el tiempo. Leyendo la tarea de Sally, el Doctor descubrió dónde tenía que dejarle mensajes en la casa y el jardín cercanos para que cuando ella tuviera doce años, los leyese. Uno de estos mensajes indicaba que ella tenía que encontrar una cinta de vídeo al fondo del estante superior del salón. Él grabó un mensaje para la cinta y habló en una conversación con la Sally de 2005, explicando dónde estaba la TARDIS y comentando que la tarea de Navidad tenía una transcripción de su conversación. La TARDIS apareció y Sally salió de su interior, diciendo a la Sally del pasado que tenía que usar el botón de reseteo junto al teléfono para devolver la TARDIS al Doctor. El Doctor recordó a la Sally del pasado que tenía que completar su tarea y situó el mensaje en el estante superior para que ella pudiese leerlo en 2005. (PROSA: What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow) Buscando al Starman La TARDIS alertó al Doctor acerca de la presencia de un Starman y el Doctor robó un orbe formado por una estrella caída del Holgoroth Exaltado de Toda Tagkhanastria tras fingir ser un emisario de la Nebulosa Cangrejo. El Doctor persiguió al Starman hacia Karkinos, donde, tras ser incapaz de persuadir una familia de Karkinians que estaban haciendo un picnic para que huyesen, usó el orbe para aturdir al Starman en la vigésimo sexta dimensión. No obstante, perdió el orbe en la confusión y luego descubrió que su uso provocaba efectos en la corriente temporal que crearon a un Starman mucho peor que estaba enlazado a la línea temporal del Doctor. Averiguando que el orbe estaba con la hija de la familia Karkinian, Ali, el Doctor accedió a dejar que ella lo acompañara hacia Babilonia en el 2000 a.C. para derrotar al Starman. Mientras Ali permaneció en la TARDIS, el Doctor se encontró con el Sumo Sacerdote Zabaia, pero las cosas se volvieron hostiles cuando un guardia curioso entró en la TARDIS y fue asesinado por Ali. Sospechoso de ser un brujo y un espía, el Doctor fue llevado para ser ejecutado ante el rey Hammurabi, pero se salvó cuando Ali mató a Gurgurum y el Starman apareció. Ali entregó el orbe al Doctor y él lanzó el orbe en la boca de la bestia, causando su explosión. El Doctor cayó cerca de una palmera y Hammurabi se acercó para pedirle perdón por haber dudado de él. Zabaia también pidió perdón y comentó que deseaba añadir al Doctor a la historia de Babilonia; Ali, que creía que Zabaia iba a intentar herirlo otra vez, asesinó a uno de los jueces del Sumo Sacerdote, golpeó al propio Zabaia y avanzó hacia Hammurabi, pero el Doctor le habló e hizo que se detuviera. El Doctor dejó a Ali en su hogar y ella lo convenció para que regresara a por Rose para que ella lo acompañase. El Doctor volvió a materializarse junto a Rose y Mickey tan solo unos segundos después de haber desaparecido (desde la perspectiva de ambos) y reveló a Rose que la TARDIS no solo se desplazaba en el espacio, sino también en el tiempo. (TV: Rose) Desde detrás de las puertas de la TARDIS, el Doctor vio a Rose dar un beso de despedida a Mickey y correr hacia la TARDIS, habiendo aceptado ser su acompañante. (TV: Rose; PROSA: The Beast of Babylon) Aventuras con Rose thumb|250px|[[Rose Tyler|Rose y el Doctor presenciando el fin de la Tierra. ]] En su primer viaje en el tiempo, el Doctor llevó a Rose a la Plataforma Uno en el año 5000000000 para que observara a la Tierra ser destruida por el sol. El Doctor se hizo amigo de Jabe, una representante del Bosque de Cheem, después de que ella descubriera que él era el único Señor del Tiempo superviviente. Jabe lo consoló y se lamentó por su pérdida, causando que el Doctor soltara una lágrima estando grato por su simpatía. El Doctor salvó a los demás presentes de los planes de Lady Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17 de incinerarlos vivos para cobrar el dinero del seguro, aunque Jabe falleció. Él permitió que la piel de Cassandra se secara y explotara como castigo tras acabar con sus planes, ignorándola cuando empezó a gritar pidiendo auxilio, (TV: The End of the World) aunque el cerebro de Cassandra sobrevivió. (TV: New Earth) El Doctor habló a Rose acerca de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo y le dijo que era el último de los Señores del Tiempo. (TV: The End of the World) El Doctor y Rose acudieron a Cardiff en Navidad de 1869 y se encontraron con que una mujer fallecida había sido poseída por un Gelth, criatura convertida en gas tras la Guerra del Tiempo. Rose fue secuestrada por la funeraria Sneed and Company y el Doctor se alió con Charles Dickens para encontrarla, siguiendo a Gabriel Sneed y a Gwyneth hacia el lugar en el que otros "zombis" habían sido reanimados por los Gelth. thumb|250px|left|El Doctor y los demás observando a los [[Gelth desplazarse. ]] En la morgue de Ssneed, el Doctor hizo que Gwyneth tratara de sacar a los Gelth de la la Grieta usando la conexión psíquica que tenía. Los Gelth, que resultaron ser billones en vez de solo pocos, querían acabar con la humanidad y apoderarse de sus cuerpos, empezando con los cadáveres de Sneed and Company. El Doctor, Rose y Dickens huyeron de los Gelth llenando la sala con gas, extrayendo a los Gelth de los cuerpos. Gwyneth, que ya había fallecido por haber entrado en contacto con los Gelth, hizo explotar a la casa, atrapando a Gelth y salvando al mundo. Tras esto, el Doctor se despidió de Dickens y le dijo que su trabajo sería recordado para siempre, haciendo feliz a Dickens. (TV: The Unquiet Dead) El Doctor y Rose visitaron la tregua navideña de la Primera Guerra Mundial, donde el Doctor hizo que los ejércitos Alemán y Británico jugasen al fútbol en Navidad al usar su papel psíquico para hacerse pasar por árbitro de la FIFA, lo cual llevó a un día de paz antes de que siguiesen combatiendo. El Doctor intentó a Rose de vuelta a casa, pero sin querer aterrizó un año después de su partida. Su llegada coincidió con la colisión de una nave contra el río Támesis, alertando al mundo acerca de la existencia de alienígenas. Dejando a Rose reencontrarse con su familia, el Doctor se dirigió al Albion Hospital para ver el piloto de la nave. Cuando los agentes de UNIT dispararon al Cerdo Espacial, el Doctor y Toshiko Sato descubrieron que la criatura había sido enviada en la nave por otros alienígenas con la intención de dejar al mundo en alerta roja. thumb|250px|El Doctor y [[Rose Tyler|Rose encontrados por UNIT. ]] Regresando a Powell Estate, el Doctor consideró infiltrarse para poder desenmascarar a los alienígenas que estaban en el gobierno, pero la madre de Rose, Jackie, alertó a UNIT acerca del Doctor y ellos los escoltaron a él y a Rose hacia el 10 de Downing Street para ayudarlos con el estado de emergencia. El Doctor empezó a discutir acerca de la crisis con un grupo de expertos en extraterrestres mientras Rose se quedó con la parlamentaria Harriet Jones, pero los expertos fueron electrocutados por los Slitheen. (TV: Aliens of London) El Doctor, siendo un Señor del Tiempo, pudo resistirse a la electricidad y transferirla a uno de los Slitheen, aunque los expertos fallecieron. Los Slitheen culparon al Doctor por sus asesinatos y ordenaron a sus tropas a que lo mataran. Escapando en el ascensor, el Doctor salvó a Rose y a Harriet de Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. Harriet llevó al Doctor y a Rose hacia la sala del gabinete y el Doctor cerró una barrera de acero tras él, atrapando a los tres dentro pero salvándolos de los Slitheen. El Doctor contactó con Mickey para que disparara el misil de arpón UGM-84A hacia Downing Street desde el [[HMS Taurean|HMS Taurean]] y Mickey lo hizo, destruyendo el edificio y eliminando a los Slitheen mientras el Doctor, Rose y Harriet permanecían a salvo en su sala. Tras instigar a Harriet para que se convirtiera en Primera Ministra, el Doctor propuso a Mickey que se uniese a él y a Rose en la TARDIS pero Mickey lo rechazó, afirmando ser incapaz de tener la vida peligrosa que llevaba el Doctor. (TV: World War Three) thumb|left|250px|[[Rose Tyler|Rose, Harriet y el Doctor en el 10 de Browning Street. ]] El Doctor y Rose investigaron una serie de asesinatos en Londres en 1966 que estaban relacionados con la Agencia Lend-a-Hand. Descubrieron que la agencia había sido infiltrada por los Kustollons, que iban a invadir la Tierra en el siglo XXXI para dar inicio a una guerra que habría resultado en la destrucción de los humanos y los Kustollons. El Doctor puso fin a sus planes de destruir la Luna, cosa que revertiría la guerra del siglo XXXI. (CÓMIC: The Love Invasion) A continuación, el Doctor y Rose viajaron a Londres en 1924 para visitar la Exhibición del Imperio Británico, (PROSA: The Clockwise Man) y a Justicia en 2501, lugar en el que se encontraron a los Blathereen, primos de la familia Slitheen. Los Blathereen planeaban usar el sol del planeta para reducir otros mundos a cenizas usándolos como combustible. El Doctor logró detenerlos con los miembros restantes de la familia Slitheen, aunque no pudo evitar que ellos robaran la tecnología de sus rivales. (PROSA: The Monsters Inside) En un viaje de vuelta a Powell Estate, el Doctor colaboró en la derrota de los Quevvil, que habían estado usando videojuegos para elegir a las víctimas a las que controlarían mentalmente en misiones en las bases de sus enemigos, los Mantodeans. (PROSA: Winner Takes All) El acompañante problemático thumb|250px|El Doctor confronta al [[Metaltron|Dalek. ]] Siguiendo una señal de emergencia, el Doctor acudió a la la Cámara en Utah en el año 2012 y se encontró a un Dalek solitario que había sobrevivido a la Guerra del Tiempo y era propiedad de Henry van Statten junto con otros artefactos alienígenas. Consumido por odio, el Doctor disfrutó de poder torturarlo, incluso llegando a hacer que pidiese misericordia. El Dalek escapó al extrapolar radiación del vórtice temporal gracias al ADN de Rose y, sin tener órdenes, decidió destruir a todos a su alrededor, masacrando a los empleados de la Cámara. El Doctor se preparó para matarlo cuando el Dalek bajó sus defensas, pero Rose se interpuso; tras esto, el Dalek se suicidó por identificarse a si mismo como una abominación debido a su cambio de personalidad. Antes de que se marchasen, Rose pidió al Doctor que permitiera unirse a la TARDIS a Adam Mitchell, uno de los jóvenes empleados de Van Statten al que había conocido, ya que no tenía ningún lugar al que ir. El Doctor dejó las puertas de la TARDIS desbloqueadas para que Adam accediera al interior. (TV: Dalek) Para el primer viaje de Adam en la TARDIS, el Doctor se los llevó al Cuarto Gran y Abundante Imperio Humano para que viesen a la especie humana en su apogeo. Fingiendo formar parte de la dirección de la emisora de noticias Satélite Cinco, el Doctor y sus acompañantes descubrieron que el Imperio había sido manipulado. Adam sufrió un severo choque cultural, con lo que lo dejaron a solas. thumb|left|250px|El Doctor y [[Rose Tyler|Rose capturados bajo el Jagrafess. ]] Siendo capturados por el Editor, el Doctor y Rose descubrieron que el Poderoso Jagrafess del Sagrado Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe había estado controlando a la especie humana del Satélite Cinco a base de manipular información. Gracias a Cathica Santini Khadeni, una de las empleadas que averiguó la verdad, el calor del satélite fue redirigido hacia la sala de control del Jagrafess, liberando al Doctor y a Rose y matando al Jagrafess. Cuando el Doctor descubrió que Adam había estado intentando utilizar el futuro para beneficiarse a si mismo de forma lucrativa, se quedó furioso y lo expulsó de la TARDIS, llevándoselo de vuelta a su hogar y dejándolo allí con el implante de frente que obtuvo en el Satélite Cinco. Adam rogó al Doctor que le diera otra oportunidad, pero el Doctor se negó. Viajes posteriores con Rose A petición de Rose, el Doctor se la llevó a la boda de su madre con su padre, Pete Tyler. Tras esto, se la llevó a la iglesia en la que Stuart Hoskins y Sarah Clark se iban a casar en 1987, cerca del lugar en el que Pete murió atropellado. Rose salvó a su padre de la muerte, pero esto provocó que la TARDIS fuera lanzada hacia el vórtice temporal; el Doctor se enfureció y creyó que ella tan solo había accedido a viajar con él para poder salvar a Pete. Se planteó abandonarla en el pasado, pero ella insistió en que no tenía segundas intenciones al decidir viajar con él y el Doctor lo reconsideró. thumb|250px|El Doctor en la iglesia. Pidiendo a Rose y a los invitados de la boda que permanecieran en el interior de la iglesia, el Doctor trató de encontrar un modo de detener a las criaturas externas al tiempo que estaban atacando al Tierra para sellar la paradoja que se produjo por culpa de Rose. El Doctor quería reparar el daño al universo sin que Pete tuviera que morir y usó la llave de la TARDIS para hacerla regresar. Sin embargo, cuando Pete accidentalmente hizo que Rose sujetara a la niña pequeña que era ella misma en el pasado, el Doctor se sacrificó ante las criaturas y el regreso de la TARDIS se vio interrumpido. El Doctor fue restaurado de vuelta a la vida cuando Pete permitió que lo atropellara el coche (que estaba atascado en un bucle temporal a la espera de la colisión contra él). Gracias a estos eventos, la nueva línea temporal permitió que Rose estuviera con su padre en el momento de su muerte. Tomándose un descanso, el Doctor se llevó a Rose a una cafetería en París, Francia en el año 1923. Según comían, el Doctor la entretuvo jugando con la sal y la pimienta de la mesa mientras los observaban sus tres sucesores, los Doctores Décimo, Undécimo y Duodécimo, que también tenían la intención de comer en la cafetería. La venganza de Adam Tras ayudar a Drake Ayelbourne de Altair VII, el hombre más adinerado de los bordes externos de la galaxia, con un problema con un robot, el Doctor y Rose fueron confrontados por un individuo encapuchado que luego reveló ser una versión anciana de Adam Mitchell, que juró vengarse del Doctor después de que su madre falleciera por una enfermedad en el cerebro que él no pudo curar usando tecnología del futuro. Aliándose con , ambos secuestraron a los acompañantes más frecuentes de cada encarnación del ciclo de regeneraciones original del Doctor a excepción de la encarnación guerrera que mantenía oculta. thumb|left|250px|El anciano [[Adam Mitchell aparece ante el Doctor y Rose. (CÓMIC: Prisoners of Time)]] Adam cambió de idea cuando el Amo intentó destruir a once versiones distintas de la TARDIS sobrecargándolas con energías cronales que había robado en las líneas temporales del Doctor, algo que también acabaría con todas sus encarnaciones. No obstante, la energía seguiría creciendo hasta quedarse fuera de control y destruir el universo y la realidad. Queriendo evitar este nivel de destrucción, Adam traicionó al Amo. El Noveno Doctor notó su dedicación a cambiar su opinión sobre él y dijo a Adam que esta era su oportunidad de demostrar que él se había equivocado. Adam detuvo los planes del Amo de causar un cataclismo haciendo explotar la consola de control de las energías cronales, pero no pudo huir de la explosión resultante. Falleció poco después de su sacrificio, siendo perdonado por la encarnación del Doctor a la que había decepcionado en el pasado. El Noveno Doctor honró su muerte junto a sus otras encarnaciones y lo declaró como un verdadero acompañante en el memorial que prepararon para que Adam fuera recordado. (CÓMIC: Prisoners of Time) Conociendo al capitán Jack thumb|250px|El Doctor sigue a [[Nancy (The Empty Child)|Nancy para averiguar más sobre el niño misterioso. ]] El Doctor siguió a una ambulancia Chula hacia Londres en 1941, donde, después de que Rose saliera a explorar, notó que el teléfono de la TARDIS estaba sonando; le estaba llamando un niño pidiendo a su madre. Investigando a fondo, el Doctor descubrió a Nancy, una joven mujer sin techo que estaba alimentando a niños también sin techo a base de robar comida en hogares y que estaba siendo perseguida por un niño que llevaba puesta una máscara de gas. Nancy informó al Doctor de que la "bomba que no era una bomba" cayó cerca de la estación Limehouse Green y él acudió al Albion Hospital, que se encontraba cerca. Allí, se encontró a criaturas muertas vivientes que tenían máscaras de gas fundidas contra sus rostros y síntomas idénticos, incluyendo una cicatriz en sus manos en el mismo lugar en que el niño que perseguía a Nancy tenía una. El capitán Jack Harkness, que había encontrado a Rose, fue hacia el Doctor creyendo que él y Rose eran miembros de la Agencia del Tiempo y reveló que el objeto caído era una ambulancia Chula, cosa que él mismo había utilizado para atraer a otros de la agencia como parte de una estafa para vender la mitad del objeto justo antes de que una bomba alemana lo acertara. En vez de atraer a un agente, sin embargo, atrajo al Doctor y a Rose. (TV: The Empty Child) Jack teletransportó al Doctor y a Rose a su nave y luego se fue con ellos hacia el lugar de las bombas cerca del hospital, donde descubrieron la verdad; los Nanogenes de la ambulancia habían reanimado a un niño fallecido y, debido a que no estaban familiarizados con humanos, difundieron el virus del niño vacío. La ambulancia había iniciado sus protocolos de emergencia, causando el origen de las criaturas, armadas como "guerreros de Chula", que estaban dispuestas a todo con el fin de encontrar a la madre del niño. thumb|left|250px|El Doctor cura la plaga del niño vacío. Todos los pacientes y soldados aparecieron el lugar en torno al Doctor, Rose, Nancy y Jack. El Doctor arregló el error de los nanogenes comparando el ADN del niño y de Nancy, que era su madre, restaurando el estado de los humanos a la normalidad. Jack impidió que la bomba se cayera en el lugar al situarla en estasis dentro de su propia nave y, cuando todos se habían dirigido hacia zonas seguras, el Doctor destruyó la ambulancia, asegurándose de que la historia mencionase que una bomba había acertado aquella ubicación. El Doctor rescató a Jack de su nave justo antes de esta explotara y lo llevó a bordo de su TARDIS como nuevo acompañante. (TV: The Doctor Dances) Últimas aventuras La TARDIS se estaba volviendo incapaz de viajar por el tiempo, de modo que el Doctor decidió acudir a Cardiff en 2006 para reabastecerla utilizando la apertura que había en la grieta que fue cerrada por Gwyneth previamente. Mientras estaban en Cardiff, el Doctor y sus dos acompañantes se reunieron con Mickey y capturaron a Blon, la única Slitheen que había sobrevivido al ataque a Downing Street, que se había convertido en la alcaldesa de Cardiff. Aunque Blon trató de marcharse, el Doctor revertió su dispositivo de teletransporte varias veces hasta que ella desistió y la retuvo como prisionera a bordo de la TARDIS hasta que pudiese llevarla de vuelta a Raxacoricofallapatorius para su ejecución teniendo en cuenta que su familia ya había sido sentenciada a muerte. El Doctor se quedó con su extrapolador como un "impulsor de energía" para la TARDIS y accedió a la última petición de Blon de ir a cenar a un restaurante con él. thumb|250px|El Doctor durante su cena con [[Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen|Blon. ]] El Doctor permaneció inmisericorde hacia Blon y ella amenazó con acabar con la TARDIS y la Tierra haciendo que el extrapolador se fijase en una fuente de energía alienígena que estaba recargándose en la grieta, usando el extrapolador como una tabla de surf interestelar para poder escapar del planeta. No obstante, el daño causado provocó la apertura del corazón de la TARDIS, que convirtió a Blon en un huevo Slitheen. Pensando que Blon podría tener una segunda oportunidad, el Doctor dejó el huevo en su planeta natal para que incubase. El Doctor, Rose y Jack acudieron a un mundo colonial aburrido en el que toda la ficción se había prohibido. Descubrieron que los habitantes locales se habían vuelto confusos, creyéndose que la ficción era la realidad. El Doctor curó a la población de la "locura de ficción" que contrajeron debido a esporas en el aire. El Doctor, Rose y Jack se dirigieron a New Vegas en el siglo XXIII, donde quisieron ayudar al departamento de policía a investigar al Susurro, un justiciero extraño que estaba aterrorizando al submundo criminal de la ciudad. En su colaboración con la policía, Rose tuvo que hacerse pasar por camarera en un club nocturno y Jack fingió ser un reportero del Daily Galaxy. Batalla de la Estación de Juegos Después de una aventura en Kyoto, Japón en el año 1336, el Doctor, Rose y Jack fueron teletransportados hacia el Satélite 5 y situados en versiones mortales de programas de televisión. Escapando de Gran Hermano junto con una participante llamada Lynda Moss, el Doctor se reunió con Jack y ellos intentaron salvar a Rose del programa The Weakest Link, presentado por una mortífera Anne Droid. Fueron incapaces de salvar a Rose, quien parecía haber fallecido. Destrozado, el Doctor fue arrestado por haber salido y entrado en los programas junto con Jack y Lynda, aunque Jack los derribó y se dispuso a acabar con aquél "entretenimiento". Jack tomó rehenes en la sala de control y encontró a la TARDIS, descubriendo que el laser que "mataba" a los perdedores de los programas en realidad los estaba teletransportando por el espacio. El Doctor averiguó que la Estación de Juegos estaba emitiendo una señal secundaria hacia una ubicación vacía del espacio sin saberlo, lugar en el que estaban apareciendo todos los perdedores. Al desactivar la señal, el Doctor y Jack descubrieron doscientas naves de batalla de los Daleks. El Doctor contactó con ellos, vio que tenían a Rose como rehén y prometió rescatarla y acabar con ellos. El Doctor y Jack volaron la TARDIS directamente hacia la nave de mando de los Daleks y rescataron a Rose, pero el Doctor no tardó en descubrir que el Emperador Dalek había sobrevivido a la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo; había estado cultivando a la humanidad durante siglos, convirtiendo a los participantes de los programas en Daleks para su ejército. Sabiendo que su lucha contra los Daleks era un suicidio, el Doctor envió a Rose de vuelta al siglo XXI en la TARDIS mientras él y Jack trataban de formar a una especie de resistencia compuesta por los otros participantes de los programas y los encargados de producción. El Doctor construyó un generador de ondas delta, dispositivo que "freiría los cerebros de todo ser viviente situado a menos de mil millas del satélite", aunque no pudo ajustarlo para que solo funcionara contra los Daleks. Todos los integrantes de la resistencia, incluyendo Lynda y Jack, fueron asesinados por los Daleks, momento en que el Doctor habló con el Emperador y declaró que prefería ser un cobarde que un asesino. El Doctor se quedó atónito al ver que Rose había mirado directamente al corazón de la TARDIS y se había convertido en el ente Lobo Malo. Habiendo absorbido la energía del vórtice temporal en ella misma, Rose llevó a la TARDIS de vuelta a la Estación de Juegos y convirtió los átomos de todos los Daleks y del Emperador en polvo, acabando con los planes de los Daleks. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Muerte El Doctor sabía que Rose ardería en llamas si retuviese la energía del vórtice en su cuerpo, de modo que traspasó la energía a su propio cuerpo dándole un beso a Rose y devolvió la energía al corazón de la TARDIS. Rose se quedó inconsciente y él la llevó a la TARDIS, dejando atrás a Jack después de que fuera revivido sin querer por Rose, pasando a ser inmortal. Sabiendo que la breve posesión de energía del vórtice fue suficiente como para causar daño celular a su cuerpo, el Doctor dijo a Rose que quería llevarla a muchos lugares, tales como el planeta Barcelona. Tras esforzarse en intentar explicar a Rose que estaba a punto de regenerarse, el Doctor le dijo que había sido fantástica y que él también lo había sido. Acto seguido, se regeneró en su siguiente encarnación. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Post-mortem Cuando el Décimo Doctor fue confrontado por Es'Cartrss en la matriz de la TARDIS, él hizo aparecer al Noveno Doctor y a sus demás encarnaciones previas para que uniesen sus recuerdos y su fuerza de voluntad con el fin de retomar el control de la matriz. (CÓMIC: The Forgotten) Tras ser atacado por un arma de regresión de edad, el Décimo Doctor se retro-regeneró por un instante en el Noveno. Aparentemente sufriendo de dolor por el proceso, él avisó a Dorothy Bell para que no utilizara el arma; luego, los efectos dejaron de surtir efecto y el Décimo Doctor reapareció. (CÓMIC: The Fountains of Forever) El Undécimo Doctor fue acusado de haber cometido crímenes mortales contra los Overcast y estuvo en la TARDIS durante dos días imaginándose a todas sus anteriores encarnaciones numéricas, incluyendo al Noveno Doctor, interrogándolo por los crímenes. Cuando él mencionó que siempre dejaba las cosas mejores que como las encontraba, los Doctores se giraron y se fueron, disgustados. (CÓMIC: Pull to Open) Cuando El Entonces y el Ahora trató de ingerir la línea temporal del Undécimo Doctor, él volvió a retro-regenerarse por un momento hacia el Noveno Doctor. (CÓMIC: Outrun) Clara Oswald accedió a la corriente temporal del Doctor y vio a su novena encarnación entre los otros Doctores que pasaron corriendo junto a ella. El Undécimo Doctor le dijo que ellos eran sus "fantasmas". (TV: The Name of the Doctor) Cuando el Undécimo Doctor accedió al T'keyn Nexus para poder defenderse, proyecciones de la Matriz de sus anteriores encarnaciones, incluyendo al Noveno Doctor, también aparecieron en el interior para defenderse. (CÓMIC: Dead Man's Hand) Sucesos en fechas desconocidas * El Noveno Doctor se llevó a Rose Tyler a la Pirámide de Cristal de San Kaloon. (TV: Boom Town) * Poco después de regenerarse, el Décimo Doctor mencionó que su anterior encarnación en una ocasión tuvo que saltar con Rose para sobrevivir. (TV: Especial Children in Need]]) Mickey Smith también señaló que Rose le había contado que en una ocasión, la TARDIS aterrizó en "un gran jardín amarillo lleno de globos". (TV: The Christmas Invasion) * River Song conoció al Noveno Doctor. Aprendió rápidamente a no mencionar la Guerra del Tiempo estando en su presencia y le borró los recuerdos de su encuentro con ella para mantener intacta a la línea temporal. (JUEGO: The Eternity Clock) * El Noveno Doctor asistió al funeral de Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart junto con sus demás encarnaciones. (PROSA: Shroud of Sorrow) * El Noveno Doctor fue acompañado por Mako en una aventura. (CÓMIC: Escape into Alcatraz) * Con "los perros del infierno en sus talones," el Doctor regresó a Karkinos y volvió a reunirse con Ali. (PROSA: The Beast of Babylon) Perfil psicológico Personalidad Esta encarnación del Doctor se vio profundamente afectado por sus acciones en la Gran Guerra del Tiempo. Se escondió de su dolor con una fachada de energía maníaca y un ingenio agudo y original. Sin embargo, el peso de la supuesta destrucción de los Señores del Tiempo y los Daleks le hacían presa, creando una encarnación muy triste y enfadada. Por lo tanto, también creo una encarnación con una nueva apreciación por las maravillas del universo y, con más intensidad que nunca, le ardía el deseo de mantener el universo fuera de peligro. A pesar de ello, esta encarnación era más experto en darse cuenta de los defectos de la humanidad que cualquiera de sus otros predecesores. Cuando el emperador de los Daleks le preguntó si era un cobarde o un asesino, el Doctor luchó por la decisión de destruir a los Daleks y a la Tierra, o simplemente permitir que los Daleks le mataran y tomaran el control del universo. Al final, no fue capaz de destruir la Tierra, incluso para liberar al universo de los Daleks, y se llamó cobarde (TV: La despedida). Mientras que en sus encarnaciones anteriores raramente se les oía tacos menores como "infierno" o "maldito", la novena encarnación tendía a usar esas frases más libremente, junto con un "¡Oi!" cuando trata de llamar la atención de alguien. También fue más violento, físicamente entrando en contacto con los guardias cuando fue arrestado, aunque cabe señalar que pensaba que Rose había sido asesinada, y que probablemente, esto influyó en sus acciones (TV: Bad Wolf). La décima encarnación admitió que la novena estaba enfadado y dolido por "haber nacido en la guerra" al comparar al doctor meta-crisis con esta encarnación (TV: Journey's End). A veces, la novena encarnación era sádico, torturando a un Dalek indefenso, incluso cuando el Dalek le rogó piedad. El odio del Doctor hacia los Daleks, y al torturarlo, afirmó que este podía ser perfectamente un buen Dalek (TV:'' Dalek). Al Doctor le importaba profundamente Rose y estaba dispuesto a dejar a un Dalek letal por la Tierra para salvarla (TV: ''Dalek). También fue reacio a usar un misil para destruir a los Slitheen porque temía matar a Rose (TV: ''La tercera Guerra Mundia''l). Cuando los Daleks invadieron el Satélite 5, el Doctor mintió a Rose acerca de ser capaz de utilizar la TARDIS para detenerlos y la envió de vuelta a casa para protegerla. Deliberadamente, absorbe la energía del vórtice temporal que había en su cuerpo para salvarla, a sabiendas de que tendría que regenerarse (TV: The Parting of the Ways). Hábitos y peculiaridades La novena encarnación habló con un distintivo acento Inglés del Norte. Cuando Rose le preguntó por qué, respondió que muchos planetas tenían norte. Fue crítico con sus propias orejas grandes (TV: Rose). Tenía una gran manía con decir "fantástico", con énfasis en la segunda sílaba, cada vez que veía algo interesante o peligroso especialmente (TV: The End of the World, The Unquiet Dead,Dalek). Esta encarnación llamaba a Mickey Smith, "Mickey el idiota", o "Ricky". Llamo a los seres humanos "monos estúpidos", viéndose a sí mismo por encima de ellos, a menudo llamándolo cuando no estaba orgulloso de sus acciones. Rara vez hablaba de su pasado a los demás. No era de hacer cosas domésticas, como él dijo, lo que llevó a tensarse con Jackie Tyler (TV: World War Three). Le encantaban los plátanos, que se mantuvo en su siguiente encarnación (TV:''The Doctor Dances''). Hace a menudo chistes a los que le rodean para liberar la tensión, pero por lo general terminaba fallando; en una ocasión, sonaba como un chiste cínico (TV: Rose, The Unquiet Dead, Aliens en Londres, La tercera Guerra Mundial, El juego largo, The Empty Child, The Doctor Dances, Boom Town, La despedida). Muchas veces daba discursos acerca de cosas o conferencias a esos que quería engañar (TV: Rose, etc...). A pesar de ser malo en trucos de cartas, era un buen ladrón, cambiando la pistola sónica de Jack por un plátano (TV: The Doctor Dances). A veces se agotaba emocionalmente. Se venía abajo cuando se tenía que enfrentar al dolor, el sufrimiento o la muerte. Esto a su vez, dio lugar a un breve momento de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que podía, por una vez, invertir todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que había encontrado, diciendo, "¡Solo por esta vez, todo el mundo vive!" thumb|Un final feliz ([[TV: The Doctor Dances)]](TV: The Doctor Dances). El Noveno Doctor tenía la constumbre de cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño para hablar o escuchar. También sonreía uando estaba feliz o cuando se enteraba de algo divertido. Tuvo un exceso de confianza cuando se trataban de sus planoes, incluso cuando el no pensaba que iba a funcionar (TV: Rose, etc...). Disfrutó y fue particularmente hábil en los videojuegos (PROSA: Winner Takes All). Apariencia thumb|left|La ropa del Noveno Doctor ([[TV: Dalek)]] Contrastando con sus extravagantes vestidos de la mayoría de sus predecesores, la novena encarnación llevaba una chaqueta de cuero liso, de un comandante submarino alemán de la Segunda Guerra Mundial (TV: The Empty Child). O bien se ponía una camiseta de color rojo, verde, azul marino, o un jersey negro, lo que a Charles Dickens le hacía pensar que era un peón (TV: ''The Unquiet Dead). También llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y un reloj de pulsera negro, atado con una correa, a diferencia de sus anteriores encarnaciones, que preferían los relojes de bolsillo. En algún momento, fue fotografiado con una ropa que se parecía a la de su octava encarnación (TV: Rose). Durante la aventura de la Primera Guera Mundial, el Doctor llevaba una gabardina militar para adaptarse a los soldados británicos (CÓMIC: The Forgotten). Llevaba el pelo casi rapado, a diferencia de muchas de sus encarnaciones anteriores que llevaban un pelo más largo. Tenía las orejas grandes y una gran nariz. Afirmó que mejoraron sus sentidos (TV: The Empty Child). Detrás de las escenas *El Noveno Doctor es la única encarnación hasta la fecha que ha llevado un mismo compañero a lo largo de sus apariciones en la televisión. *Es también una de las dos únicas encarnaciones hasta la fecha que no se enfrentó en un batalla contra otro Señor del Tiempo como oponente, junto con el Undécimo Doctor. *Junto con el Undécimo Doctor, es una de las dos encarnaciones del Doctor que no se han encontrado con Davros desde la introducción del personaje TV: ''El génesis de los Daleks ''en 1975. *Originalmente Russell T. Davies se acercó a Hugh Grant, quien anteriormente había desempeñado el Duodécimo Doctor alternativo, para que representara al Noveno Doctor. Rechazó el papel, pensando que el show no tendría éxito. Expresó su profundo pesar en 2007 después de ver cuánto éxito había tenido la serie. fr:Neuvième Docteur en:Ninth Doctor ru:Девятый Доктор nl:Negende Doctor Categoría:Noveno Doctor Categoría:Personajes de Doctor Who 10 Categoría:Señores del Tiempo Categoría:Viajeros del tiempo